Demons, Zombies, and Pizza
by Sly Silver
Summary: Dante was never one to fall in love. Leon doesn't want to try anymore. When Claire and Leon come upon a demon they can't handle, they go to Dante. The problem is larger than they realized. Forced to stay with Dante, Leon starts to fall for him. Dante/Leon, yaoi, lemon. M for language... it is Dante.
1. Learning Curve

A/N: I have issues. A lot of them. This is one. I love Dante in Devil May Cry. That's it. I love him. However, they did an awful thing to him. They made him a whiny seventeen year old emo guy, instead of a cocky mid-twenties gothic badass. However, Leon is still exactly what he's always been in RE6. So, this is an odd spin-off where they meet, since I love the idea of Dante/Leon crossovers, it's in fact the only ones I tolerate. It's around the same time as the anime, since that's what I remember best at this point in time. I do not own Dante, Devil May Cry, Leon, or any song lyrics Dante sings throughout. This fairly non-cannon on either storyline, do to the fact that I cannot remember what happens where and don't care to go back through my RE and DMC lore. I have enough useless junk clanking around in my head at the moment. I've also changed some of Dante's backstory with Vergil.

Learning Curve

Dante put his feet up on his desk, a nice hot pizza in his lap, music playing loudly. It was his day off, a nice sunny afternoon. No Trish, no Lady, no Penny… just Dante and his pizza.

"_Waiting in a room, all dressed up and moaning. Gagged up to a chair, it's so unfair. I don't dare to move, for the pain she puts me through is what I need, so make me bleed!_" He took a bite out of a slice of pizza, and almost on queue, the door to Devil May Cry opened.

"It's my day off!" Dante shouted at whoever had come through the door. He didn't even look to see who it was.

"You can't be serious. This guy is Dante? The son of Sparda? Famous demon slayer?" A husky male voice said.

"Just shut up Leon. This guy is the best in the business." Dante looked up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Claire Redfield. I thought after last time I'd never see you again. Who's pretty boy with you?" he said looking over the two visitors. He knew Claire, but the tall man with dirty blond hair and wearing a leather jacket, he did not.

"Leon S. Kennedy. Government agent. What about you?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dante. Don't need a last name when you're part demon, and I'm a mercenary of sorts. Feel free to call me 'Dante Demonslayer'. Where'd you find this guy Claire?"

"Remember Raccoon City?"

"Of course. I believe I was trying to kill my brother at that point in time." Leon turned to Claire.

"He killed his brother?"

"Yeah, his twin. Vergil was an asshole. Anyway, we went through that together. Can we talk business?" Dante groaned.

"It's my day off… but I suppose I can make an exception," he said setting the pizza on his desk.

"Aren't you generous."

"Always Miss Redfield. How's your sexy brother anyway?" Claire sighed.

"Chris is fine… maybe I shouldn't have come here."

"Now now, don't get upset. So, what do you need me to do?" She sat down across from Dante, Leon still standing over her.

"In dealing with the last terrorist attack recently, we found a problem more in your area. That's why Leon's here, he's the one who found… well, he'll tell you," Claire expained.

"All right pretty boy, tell me what we've got."

"I was tracking this virus, following it's spread, and in my investigation in L.A. I came upon something that wasn't infected, but just about killed me," he said. Dante nodded.

"And you think it was a demon."

"That's why this is your area. We know it was not a mutant. It was… can you cut that shit off!" Leon growled.

"What?"

"The music Dante. It's loud."

"My apologies." Dante turned it off, and laughed.

"So I take it your crabby partner here doesn't like punk eh?"

"Leon doesn't like much of anything."

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

"Anyway, it's running loose. We don't know what it is, and people think it's more bioterrorists. We need you to take care of it."

"All right. I'll tell you what, I'll charge you half the usual fee, but that's only because one of you has to come with me. I'm not calling Trish, because she'll kick my ass, and I'm not owing Lady any more money." Claire turned to Leon. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Great. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"I told you, it's my fucking day off. I'm going to finish my pizza, listen to more loud rock music, have a strawberry sundae and a couple of beers, get a shower and some sleep, then we'll go." Leon groaned.

"Fine. Where can we stay for the night?" He asked.

"Well, Claire you're welcome to the spare bedroom upstairs, Lady and Trish stay there from time to time, used to be Penny's room. It's clean."

"And what about Leon?"

"He can have the couch here, or join me in my room," Dante said with a smirk.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Just take the couch and shut up Leon, he's joking."

"Only half," Dante mumbled picking up his pizza again.

* * *

"Come on! Let's go!" Leon was in the car, waiting on Dante. Claire had already went to the airport that morning to go back to D.C. At this point Leon was wishing that he could be back babysitting Ashley instead of dealing with this so-called 'demonslayer'. Dante strolled out, locking Devil May Cry behind him, carrying a guitar case on his back.

"What the fuck is that?" Leon asked as Dante threw it into the backseat. Dante unzipped the bag, revealing his sword.

"It's my bag of tricks," he replied tossing a bag into the backseat with it. He slammed the door and got into the passenger seat. Dante gave a thumbs up, causing Leon to groan.

"What are you, like fourteen?"

"Not exactly. I'd say I've got at least seventeen." Leon sighed.

"This is gonna be a long trip."

"Only if you make it long."

It was only an hour before they found trouble. Leon had drove into a small town, stopping to get gas, Dante with a magazine over his face fast asleep. Little did either of them know that their trouble was about to begin.

"Thanks," Leon said as he shoved his wallet back into his jacket. That's when he noticed that there was something wrong. The town was too quiet… and then suddenly it wasn't quiet at all. A group of undead were shambling down the street.

"Oh shit!" He rushed toward the car, and got in, shaking Dante.

"Get up! Get up!"

"Wha…are we there?"

"Zombies! Get your fucking gun!" Dante reached into his jacket, and pulled out Ebony and Ivory. He and Leon got out of the car, and took fighting stances. It was obvious how different the two's fighting backgrounds were. Leon had taken cover behind a broke down truck, holding his pistol straight and steady in front of him. Dante was standing out in the open, two guns held loosely toward the incoming wave of zombies. Both started shooting, lots of headshots from the different styles of fighting, until the wave was reduced to a few shambling bodies stumbling over a massive pile. Dante sheathed his weapons, and turned to face Leon, who had a look of slight stunned shock.

"What? I'm a demonslayer, don't looks so fucking shocked that I can shoot." Dante got into the car, Leon right behind him, and he started driving away again.

"You killed your brother."

"And?" Dante asked as he leaned back again, trying to sleep.

"Why?"

"He was a dick."

"…but he was your brother?" Leon asked.

"To be entirely fair, he tried to kill me first. And rape me. Oh, he also tried to destroy the world. Forgot about that part."

"Rape you? Your brother?" Dante sighed.

"He's a little fucked up. Or rather he was a little fucked up. Now he's in hell with dad and all of the rest of the assholes I've killed." Leon didn't have anything to say. Dante decided that if he wasn't going to continue the conversation, he was taking a nap. He put the magazine back over his face, and closed his eyes. Leon turned up the radio as night started to fall, and Dante, being partially nocturnal, was finally awake.

"Good morning," he drawled as he stretched at sat up.

"…it's sundown."

"I function better at night. Hey, you do listen to good music," Dante said as he heard the radio.

"_Bite my lip and close my eyes, take me away to paradise, I'm so damn bored I'm going blind!" _

"Please don't give me that image Dante…"

"What? No sense of adventure Mr. Kennedy?" He asked.

"Don't go there. And it's Leon."

"First name basis baby?"

"Hey, Dante, just do me a favor and don't talk. Ever," Leon replied.

"Didn't Redfield warn you?"

"Warn me about what?"

"Oh baby. I never stop hitting on Chris when he's around. I don't shut up. All I do is flirt and talk shit. It's what I do."

"Great."

"So, where to now?" Leon pulled out his phone, and saw a message from Claire.

_Demon taken care of. Lady was in town. Paid her instead. Stay with Dante at Devil May Cry for now. Lady is sure there will be more._

"Back to Devil May Cry."

"Why?" Leon tossed him the phone. Dante swore.

"Bitch. I swear, the next time she does that, I'm gonna be pissed. I still owe her money!" He sighed and turned the car around.

"So I get to put up with you now."

"Looks like it Kennedy. Anyone ever told you that you are sexy as hell?"

"Not frequently."

"Well you're gonna hear it a lot now. Do you want me to drive?" Dante asked. Leon sighed. He was tired.

"Fine. I'll pull over and we can switch." He pulled off to the side of the road and got out of the car. Dante slid across, and shut the door behind him, making a point to look at his ass. He got back into the car shaking his head.

"Well, you're agile."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, baby," Leon replied.

"You're learning!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this is a bit too much fun. I'll write more. Probably way too much more. I have no life! None at all! And I really don't care. I apologize if that's the wrong spelling of Vergil, but I can't recall which one is which, and as I said, I have enough useless junk in my head, so I don't have the patience to look it up.


	2. Demon Kill

A/N: I'm trying really hard to keep Leon in character here... in my headcannon all attractive guys are a little gay. XD This is for Genesis who asked very nicely that I continue! ^^ Thank you for giving me a kick in the ass to write this. I've got Adam Lambert in the head, and as far as I'm concerned, when I write Dante gay, I think of Adam Lambert. How can you not?

Demon Kill

Dante snored loudly at his desk while Leon worked on the couch. He sighed, and picked up a pillow. Leon smirked as he lobbed it at Dante's head. All he accomplished was knocking the magazine from his face. Leon laughed and shook his head as he went back to work, Dante still snoring. He'd been there for almost a week, checking reports for outbreaks and doing Claire's paperwork, but mostly he was trying to resist Dante.

Leon was getting more and more annoyed with Dante's snoring, and the constant blaring rock music.

"Dante. Wake up. Dante. Dante! DANTE!" Nothing. The demon slayer didn't even move. Leon turned off the stereo and Dante instantly shot out of his chair.

"The fuck did I say about my stereo?"

"How the hell... I yelled and screamed and you didn't even flinch!"

"Turn it on again, and let me fucking sleep!" Dante growled as he sat down again, his feet on the desk. Leon flicked on the stereo and sat down defeated.

_"That asshole..." _But as much as Leon wanted to think he couldn't stand Dante, his arrogant charm was wearing on him. He went back to work, his gaze stopping on the slumbering demonslayer. As he let his mind wander, an odd thought hit him.

_"God, I want him to fuck me." _Leon looked away quickly.

"That thought never happened..." he mumbled as he got back to work.

* * *

_Dante's hands trailed down Leon's chest. _

_"Let's get you out of that leather baby." Leon didn't object as Dante rook off his leather jacket and his hands traveled under his shirt. Leon pulled off his shirt. Dante tossed his trenchcoat aside and pushed Leon to the couch. He pulled off Leon's jeans, a smirk across his lips._

_"Dante." _

_"Shh. You'll be saying my name plenty soon Leon." _

_"Dante!"_

_"What the...? _

"Dante! Wake up!"

"Wha... what?" Dante opened his eyes, seeing Leon standing over him fully dress, a glare on his face. Dante sighed.

"I was having a good dream," Dante said as he glared at Leon.

"I can tell." Leon pointed down. Dante looked.

"Oh..." His pants had felt a little tight.

"Wanna help me out?"

"No. Lady called. There's a demon to kill." Dante nodded.

"All right. Get me a glass of cold water and we'll go in five." Leon sighed as Dante stretched. He handed Dante the glass, which he downed, and grabbed his guns. Leon walked out the door, Dante behind him. They got into Leon's car, Dante looking serious.

"What? No jokes?

"We're going to kill something. I have to pay attention. You don't move as fast as they do, so I have to watch your ass."

"Sounds like you're concerned for me."

"Had to watch enough people die. I'm not watching you die too. And it'd be a waste of an attractive man," Dante replied as he checked his guns.

They arrived in a park, Dante alert as he pulled out his sword, keeping Ebony in his left hand. He could feel the demon there. He just had to wait for it to show. Leon had his pistol, watching. Something moved. Leon turned.

"Relax. Stay still. Thye move a lot faster than you do." Then as Leon turned, something was rushing toward him. It was too fast. He could only throw up his arms, and close his eyes.

_"Shit." _Nothing ever touched him. He opened his eyes to see Dante in front of him, sword blocking a demon.

"Hello ugly." Dante threw it backwards, his face showing his bloodlust. He shot. Dodged. Leon pulled out his pistol and shot. Nothing. It charged at him again. Leon fell to the ground. Dante dove in front of him drawing his sword down in one heavy stroke. The demon slumped to the ground... in two halves. The demonslayer put his sword on his back and sighed.

"Man, that wasn't even fun..."

"Dan... Dante... you... saved my life..." Dante sighed again and helped Leon up.

"You realize you were never in any danger right? That thing isn't even worth mentioning. Lady wouldn't even need her big guns for that peice of dogshit." He flicked his silver hair out of his eyes and went to the car again.

"How can he be so unconcerned?"

"Are you coming Leon? I'd really like to get back to my dream of you with less clothes!" Leon shook his head, following Dante to the car. As he drove back to Devil May Cry, it hit him. Dante said he was dreaming about him.

_"That's interesting." _He thought about asking, but decided he had a better question.

"Why Devil May Cry?"

"I always say devils never cry... since I've realized it's not entirely true. So, Devil May Cry is a joke."

"So... devils cry?"

"Sometimes. You'll likely never see it."

"So you don't cry?" Leon asked.

"Not in a while." Dante was distant, and looked saddened. Leon felt guilty.

"Want to stop and get a pizza on the way home?"

"Are you buying?"

"Why not."

"Hell yes!" Leon laughed as he drove toward a pizza shop. He had to admit, Dante's charm was getting to him. A lot.

* * *

A/N: Finally... I feel like that took forever... Logan bothering me, and Ryan locating all kinds of sexy videos of Adam Lambert... it's a miracle I got anything done. I just have to say one thing; Adam Lambert singing Somebody to Love. *Dies* Anyway, I love where this is headed, I apologize for any odd music references I may use. ^.^


	3. Heat

A/N: Had an idea overload... finally got something on paper. A certain gorgeous boy (who shall remain unnamed) has been unintentionally distracting me. Not to mention Adam Lambert. I've come full circle again. It was bount to happen. So, this chapter is inspired my my friends in LA who are dying of heat... because Rinny's air conditioner broke. I feel your pain guys. But I also like to mock you.

Heat

Dante groaned loudly. It was hot. The air conditioner in Devil May Cry had broke hours ago, and they'd had no luck getting someone to come in and repair it, so they were dealing with the heat. Leon had tossed his jacket aside early that morning, and Dante was half naked by now.

Lady walked in with a envelope in her hand, seeing Dante with a cold beer at his desk, Leon on the floor with papers scattered everywhere and a computer in his lap.

"Why is it so hot in here?" She asked as she tossed the envelope to Dante. He opened it and smiled. Money.

"I enjoy sweating. Why do you think it's so fucking hot in here Lady?"

"I thought it was an attempt to get Leon to take off his clothes." Dante shrugged.

"Hasn't happened yet, but it'd be a nice side effect of the air conditioner breaking."

"Shut up Dante. Can you get me a beer?" Leon growled.

"Anything you'd like dear!" He opened the fridge, feeling a rush of cold air across his chest. He let out a low sigh and shuddered as he pulled out a cold beer.

"Here," he tossed the bottle to Leon. The brunette opened it and drank.

"Seriously, how are you to living in this?" Lady asked looking around. The place was a mess. Neither man cared enough to clean up the mess.

"We're working."

"No, I'm working. You, Dante, are napping, drinking beer and eating pizza. Oh, and blasting loud rock music." Dante landed in his chair with a shrug.

"You know you love me Leon."

"I will be so glad to get out of here."

"Ugh... I have to leave. Got any leads on jobs?" Lady asked as she headed for the door.

"Nothing. I'll call you if I find something."

"All right. I hope you two don't die." Dante looked at the thermometer as she left. Ninety degrees.

"Fuck." Leon looked at Dante, his chest and stomach coated in sweat.

_"This is really getting hard... shit... hot... shirtles... Stop it Leon. I'm not sleeping with him." _

Leon was getting hotter, and knew that his soaked shirt was not helping anything. If he took off his shirt, he'd feel better... he was starting to wonder if Dnate had broke the air conditioner on purpose. He wouldn't put it past him. Finally, Leon gave in, and pulled his shirt over his head. Dante whistled.

"Shut up."

"As long as I can look, I'll be quiet." Leon sighed and leaned back against the couch.

Dante looked over Leon, noting the soft ripples of muscle in his chest and stomach. He wanted to grab him and take him on the couch, but something about teasing Leon into coming on to him was so much sexier. Not to mention more fun. He leaned back in his chair, listing to the loud music from his stereo.

"_I found out what it takes to be a man, and mom and dad will never understand_."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Leon asked.

"It's not about drugs. I'll tell you that. I'll change songs..." Dante changed to the next track and smiled.

"Hell yeah! TNT!" Leon shook his head and sang along.

_"Cause I'm TNT! I'm dynamite! TNT! And I will not fight! I'm a powerload... watch me explode!" _

"Yeah baby! I knew you were fun!"

"Don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation," Leon replied as he started typing again. Dante laughed.

"I like you like this. You should be less uptight. It's sexy."

"You find a lot of things sexy, Dante."

"Now, now, that's not true. You're just really attractive honey. Now, can you be honest with me for a moment baby?" Dante asked. Leon sighed.

"Sure. Why not."

"Are you actually into men at all, or am I really barking up the wrong tree?" Leon looked down, and argued with himself for a moment before looking up at Dante again, deciding on the perfect answer.

"You're not the only one who finds Chris attractive." Dante smirked.

"I thought so." He leaned back in his chair, and knew that he was on the right track. He'd have Leon very, very soon. And he'd be the one asking for it.

* * *

A/N: Totally just realized I now have the shortest hair of all my friends... and I seriously mean all of them. Even the guys. Strike that, especially the guys... Ah, me and my pixie cut. So this chapter was short. I apologize. The next one will be longer... and sexier. At least that's the idea. Now, I just have to decide what pairing to use for my fanfiction using Adam Lambert songs... if it's going to be a fanfiction and not just another Dante story. XD


	4. Fever

A/N: So this is the reason I wrote this whole mess, I shall warn now of lemon. ^^ And if you're an Adam Lambert fan (fuck, even if you're not) listening to Fever on repeat does make this better. Trust me, I wrote it that way! XD Yes I'm crazy. I'm also sleep deprived because I was up until almost four and the kid I'm babysitting got up just before eight. I haven't seen this time of day since school ended.

Fever

Leon paced around Devil May Cry. He had been worrying that the demon he'd faced had not resurfaced. Dante sighed.

"Can you sit down, you're driving me crazy."

"Two weeks! I've been here for two weeks doing nothing!"

"Yeah. Sometimes it's slow. Sit down."

"How can you always be so calm?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff babe. Enjoy your life. Never know when you might loose it." Leon relaxed, and sat down. He turned toward Dante. He'd grown comfortable with Dante. And that scared the living shit out of Leon when he thought about it.

"Fine. What do you suggest we do?"

"Sit down. Have a beer and eat. You're gonna get real skinny with your current eating habits."

"You sound concerned for me."

"I am." Leon was silent. Dante sighed and leaned back into his chair, Leon looked over, watching the slow rise and fall of his toned chest.

_"He's so beautiful..." _Leon didn't even try to deny his thoughts. He needed some stress relief, and Dante was becoming irresistable. Leon took a deep breath, and stood. He walked toward Dante, unsure what he was about to say.

"Yes?" Leon didn't have words. He looked every direction, trying to figure out what words needed to be said, but none came to him. Dante could feel it. It was time. He stood.

"You want something baby?" Leon pushed him against the wall. Dante smirked.

_"Fuck yes Leon..." _Leon's lips crashed onto his in a heated, messy kiss. Dante's hand was on Leon's neck, dominating him, and Leon didn't care. He pulled away, and pressed his lips to Dante's ear.

"Fuck me Dante." Softly spoken, almost breathlesss. Dante was instantly rock hard. He tore off Leon's jacket, pushing him onto the coffee table with another hot kiss. He threw off his red duster, and slid his hands under Leon's shirt. With one quick motion he pulled it off. Leon took over, shoving Dante to the floor and pulling off his shirt.

"Nuh-uh Leon, I'm a top kind of guy." Dante rolled Leon onto his back and both men kicked off their boots. Both of their pants went flying next, and Dante pulled Leon to the couch.

"On your stomach pretty boy." Leon did as Dante asked. The demonslayer straddled Leon's hips, kissing along his spine. Leon shuddered at the electric touch from Dante. He closed his eyes. moaning. Dante stopped at the small of his back, his tongue slowly trailing towrad Leon's boxers.

"Dante..." His hips rose.

"That's it pretty boy. Just keep saying my name." Dante slid his hand under Leon, gently stroking his cock through his boxers.

"Oh Dante..." He slid his arms under lone's chest, and pulled him into his lap. Dante kissed his neck, finding a sweet spot, making him moan louder. He sucked and nibbled at it, his hand still on Leon's crotch. Leon wasn't sure how much more he could take. Dante hadn't even touched him bare and he was so close.

"Dante..." He gasped. Dante stopped and slid his arms around Leon's waist.

"Already Leon? I've barely started."

"How are you..."

"Control. I've done this before you know. Take a deep breath. Relax. And hold on. It's so much better if you wait." Leon nodded and forced himself to calm down.

"Just tell me when you're ready, Leon." Dante had gotten so... gentle. His arms were loose around Leon's waist, chest against his back. He nodded and his breathing slowed.

"All right." Dante's hand slid up Leon's chest and neck, into his hair.

"You sure Leon?"

"Yeah." Dante kissed him, back to being rough and hot, free hand on Leon's stomach. He slid his hand into the waistband of Leon's boxers, tracing his hipbones. Leon moaned into his mouth, melting against him. He slide his hand into Dante's hair, catching the demonslayer off guard. He stopped. Dante couldn't explain it, but having a guy touch his hair drove him crazy.

"Leon..." he warned. Leon understood and smirked. He grabbed a fistful of silver hair, Dante moaned. He picked up Leon and stood up.

"Wha-"

"The door isn't locked down here. Let's take this to my bedroom." Dante carried Leon upstairs, and laid him in bed. He locked the door and joined Leon.

"Dante..."

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Dante slid out of his boxers, and pulled off Leon's. He kissed along Leon's neck, trailing down his chest, planing kisses on his hips. Leon grabbed handfuls of sheets, and his knees slid up. He almost couldn't breathe as he felt Dante's warm breath on his crotch. Dante gave one slow, long lick from the base of his cock to the top.

"Fuck..." Leon growled. Dante could taste a slightly salty precum on Leon as he flicked his tongue over him. He moved back to Leon's lips, kissing him again.

"On your hands and knees babe." Leon nodded and did as he was told. Dante fumbled around his nightstand, eventually finding a bottle of lubricant. He coated a finger with it, and slid it slowly into Leon's tight entrance. Leon's back arched as he slid in a second.

"Relax Leon. It'll hurt less."

"It doesn't hurt... it... it feels... _so good._" Dante shuddered at his breathless words. He pulled out his fingers, and positioned himself behind Leon. He pulled his hips lower, and wrapped his arms around Leon's waist.

"Leon..." Dante didn't know what he wanted to say. For the first time he could remember, he was speechless. Instead of trying to speak, he slid his hand into Leon's. His other went to Leon's hip. He thrust into Leon.

"Fuck Dante!" He gave Leon a minute to get used to him, and to calm down a little.

"Leon?" He could only nod. Dante slid out, slolwy at first, thrusting back in. Leon let out a gasp. He moved again, slowly, feeling Leon's hand grasp his.

"Dante..." He sped up a little, holding back as much as he could. Leon growled and moaned as he moved, loving every second. Dante was loosing control.

"Leon, I'm abou to-"

"Dante!"

"Fuck... Leon..." He started to slide out, but Leon pushed back against him. Dante understood. He had a few more quick thrusts, and finally came.

"Fuck!" He was burried to the hilt inside Leon, his orgasm continuing for several seconds. Leon, feeling this inside of him, lost control, his cock dripping a stick mess onto Dante's dark sheets. Dante breathed for a minte, and slowly pulled out of Leon. He collapsed on his bed, and brought Leon to his chest. He kissed Leon, gently, softly.

"Dante... I... that was..."

"Yeah." Words were useless both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Leon awoke to a warm body under him, a sore ass, and total darkness. And it felt great.

"Mmm... Dante?"

"Mornin' sunshine. You're a mess." Leon could feel a stick substance on his back. He must have laid in his own mess. He was also coated in sweat.

"I'd better go shower." He slowly stood up, less weak in the legs that he'd expected to be. Dante sat up, the sheets pooling in his lap.

"Am I invited?"

"Dante... I just let you- no, I just asked you to fuck me. I no longer care." Dante smiled and followed him to the bathroom. Leon turned on the shower, and both men got in.

"I don't want to..."

"Don't worry babe. I just want this," Dante said as he wrapped his arms around Leon. Nothing about it was at all sexual. Leon relaxed, leaning back against Dante, the warm water rushing over them.

"Hey... Leon... can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure."

"Why?" Leon took a deep breath.

"You've grown on me." Dante smiled.

"...so you'll stick around?"

"Yeah, I will. As long as you want me here."

"Good. I was hoping this wasn't a one-time thing."

* * *

Lady opened the door to Devil May Cry. It was dark, but the light was on and the door unlocked.

"Dante!" She walked into the main room. No one was around.

"What the hell?" She saw the boy's clothes thrown around the room and laughed.

"Well, Trish owes me money." She set an envelope on his desk, and penned a note on the front.

_Stopped by to give you this info. See you got lucky. I hope he was good since you missed me. See you soon. -Lady_

Lady shook her head and left. Minutes later, Dante went downstairs and locked Devil May Cry. He collected their clothes and found the envelope.

"Lady?" He opened it, and started to read.

"Aw shit." He was gonna need his guns. And they had to leave. Soon.

* * *

A/N: Got this finished at 2:30. DX Totally worth it though. I had way to much fun. I love the idea that Dante has a soft side. Not sure why but I just do. Now, my head hurts and I require more coffee. Hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am. ^^


End file.
